


Что у тебя с лицом?

by Gonshyk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, wound care
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk
Summary: Мем взаимодействия: в версии побитый и изломанный: Дрифт/Рэтчет и "Что случилось с твоим лицом?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).
  * A translation of [“What happened to your face?” (Dratchet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491882) by [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd). 



\- Что случилось с твоим лицом? - Рэтчет поворачивал голову Дрифта то в одну сторону, то в другую, отмечая, что структура его щеки повреждена.

\- Родимус в мое отсутствие долго не практиковался в фехтовании. - Дрифт старался не вздрагивать, когда Рэтчет исследовал его рану.

\- Только не говори мне, что вы тренировались с настоящими мечами.

\- Не спрашивай - и мне не придется тогда отвечать? - В этот раз Дрифт зашипел, когда Рэтчет сжал его рану между пальцами, сведя ее края, прежде чем начать разогревать металл расположенным в пальце микроагрегатом для точечной пайки.

Рэтчет склонился, изучая свою работу.

\- Вот и все. Я бы сказал что-нибудь вроде "не позволяй этому случиться снова", - но я знаю тебя и Родимуса.

Рэтчет отвернулся, чтобы прибрать после процедуры, но был остановлен подергиванием за запястье.

\- Мы еще не совсем закончили. Я нуждаюсь в завершающей части лечения. - Взгляд Дрифта задержался на том, что он имел в виду.

Рэтчет наклонил шлем и пробурчал:

\- Ты смешон.

Дрифт только хихикнул, зная, что победил. Его пальцы поглаживали внутреннюю сторону запястья Рэтчета в ожидании, когда смущение медика пройдет, и его просьба будет выполнена. Рэтчет осторожно поднял взгляд, чтобы дважды проверить, действительно ли они были наедине. Медленно Рэтчет наклонился, чтобы его поцелуй пришелся чуть пониже оптики Дрифта, а второй задержался на мягко раскрытых губах, которые позволили их глоссам слегка касаться друг друга в шепоте обещания очень многого.


End file.
